


Frosty The Snowman

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accepting Parents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic promt, Cuddling, Cute, Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Frosty the Snowman, Holiday Season, Holmes cottage, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parentlock, Season 03E02 The Sign of Three refference, SherlockXmas2020, Small fic, Snowman, Speechless Sherlock, The Sign of Three flashback, building a snowman, childrens tale, countryside, promts, unexpected present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Sherlock, John and Rosie are invited to have a calm Christmas with Mr & Mrs Holmes. They spend a calm few days in  the countryside and celebrate where Christmas Day not only brings some joy in form of a snowman but also an unexpected present for Sherlock.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	Frosty The Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick and fluffy one shot for Kat's Christmas promts :)  
> Enjoy some cute snowman building and an unexpected Christmas present for our beloved Detective.  
> love, Y.

“My parents invited me over for Christmas”, Sherlock said the morning before Christmas Eve during breakfast. 

Rosie sat in her high chair and John made them a cup of tea. 

“Oh that’s nice. Will you go?” 

“They invited you as well”, Sherlock continued. “Obviously.” 

He chuckled and John turned around, smiling and handing him the cup of tea. 

“So will we go then?”, John asked, smiling and leaning in closer to the detective. 

Sherlock’s eyes rested on John’s lips. Smiling happily before he closed the gap by pulling him closer and kissing him. The doctor’s lips where soft and opened willingly. Sherlock hummed into the kiss and after a few moments they separated again. 

“If you want, we will”, Sherlock answered his question breathless. 

“Then I’d love to. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see Rosie as well. Your parents adore our daughter.” 

_Our daughter._ Sherlock still wasn’t used to this but he was happy that they had both done this. Sherlock had adopted Rosie after being a year into this relationship and John nearly dying in his arms on a case. His heart still ached when he thought about it. The case, John blood soaked, smiling at him and promising him to take care of Rosie. Sherlock shook the demons away and concentrated on the here and now. John smiled and prepared the rest of the breakfast. They discussed everything for their upcoming journey and after breakfast, Sherlock called his parents to accept the invitation. They promised to be there the next day. 

Late that night they headed to bed and Sherlock waited for John while he got Rosie to bed upstairs. The doctor was exhausted and slumped into bed beside him half an hour later. Sherlock was popped up on one arm and smiled down at John who sighed and had closed his eyes. He just watched John who opened his eyes after a moment and looked at Sherlock. 

“You’re worried”, John said. “Why?” 

“I don’t know what they will think”, Sherlock confessed after a moment of silence. “They don’t know about us and Rosie.” 

“Why not?” 

“I... I don’t know.” 

“Don’t worry too much love”, John said softly and rested his hand on Sherlock’s cheek. “I’m sure it’ll be a lovely Christmas. Now get some rest. You look tired.” 

Sherlock obeyed after a short kiss and lay down beside John, snuggling up against his shoulder and falling asleep soon. 

_Christmas Eve_

Late the next day the four of them – since they were driving with Mycroft – arrived in front of the old Holmes cottage. It was covered in snow and decorated quite lovely. John tried not to remember the last time they had been here, took Rosie and they made their way in. Mr and Mrs Holmes where quite happy to see them and hugged everyone before guiding them inside. Everything was beautifully decorated and cosy and John loved it. He had always loved the small cottage every time they had been here. Christmas songs played on the radio in the background, the air smelled of gingerbread, Christmas cookies, bread and some candles illuminated dark corners of the rooms and spread a sort of warmth. They had tea and biscuits while Rosie took a nap in the bedroom upstairs. 

“How are you?”, Mrs Holmes asked them all. 

“We’re good”, John said and nervously sipped on his tea. 

Sherlock sat beside him on the sofa, quiet and also a bit nervous. Mycroft had excused himself for an important video call and Mr Holmes sat in the armchair by the fire, drinking his tea and stroking the dark black fur of the cat. 

“But something is wrong”, mummy then said. “You both are quite nervous.” 

She looked at her youngest son now, waiting, expecting an explanation. After a few moments of hesitation, he told his parents, taking John’s hand. Immediately their face lit up and both smiled at their son. 

“You two are together?”, his dad asked excited. 

“Yes. For quite some time now”, John confirmed while Sherlock just watched his parent's reaction. 

Stunned by how calm they were. 

“You knew?”, Sherlock asked confused. 

“We assumed you were but after John got married, we had no idea what was going on anymore. But seeing you two together and happy now, makes us happy”, Mrs Holmes explained and smiled. 

John was happy that they accepted it, although he was stunned that they had thought he and Sherlock had been dating all those years back. But then he had realised, that a lot of people had done so and had been surprised that it had only been shortly. 

“But there’s more”, Sherlock’s dad said and looked at his so who nodded. 

“I adopted Rosie”, he said and both his parents were truly surprised now. “I love her and I promised to take care of her but without this being legal it would be difficult so this was the only logical solution.” 

“Well, we’re happy if you two are”, his dad said and the tension that had been there earlier was suddenly gone. 

A heavy weight was lifted from Sherlock’s shoulder and he felt better. They had a calm and nice dinner later that night and headed to bed early. After their announcement to his parents, Mrs Holmes had gotten John’s stuff into Sherlock’s bedroom and both were quite happy now. After a shower together and quickly checking on sleeping Rosie, they headed to bed. Sherlock held John close and softly kissed his doctor. Happy how things had turned out and that his family seemed to fully accept and support his decisions. 

“See? I told you not to worry”, John teased and let his fingers slide over his sharp cheekbones. 

Sherlock laughed softly and kissed him again and both fell asleep soon, cuddling close and holding each other. 

_Christmas Day_

Late they all sat together and had a nice breakfast beside a burning fire in the kitchen. The holiday spirit was heavy in the air and to their surprise even Mycroft was in a good mood and cheerful. After breakfast John and Sherlock decided to head out with Rosie a bit after it had snowed some more and she was excited to go out. 

“Snow”, she mumbled over and over and it was hard for John to dress her properly. 

“Calm down love”, he laughed and put on her beanie. “The snow won’t be gone just if we get out a little later.” 

“Come on John! Time to build this snowman then”, Sherlock said excited as well and John once more laughed, tying the last laces of Rosie’s boots. 

“Off we go then”, he said, grabbed his daughter’s hand and the three of them made their way into the garden. 

While they build a snowman, Sherlock told Rosie the story of Frosty the snowman. 

“There was a snowman called Frosty and he was made of snow, two coal eyes, a carrot nose and he had a red scarf and top hat. His arms where twigs and he always smiled with his coal teeth”, Sherlock said while they rolled the second ball of snow and put it on the first. 

Rosie helped enthusiastically while John took some pictures. 

“Well Frosty was built by some kids, playing in the backyard and one day he came to live.” Rosie gasped and Sherlock smiled. “He joined the kids on their way to school, home and through the city. He was a happy snowman who knew lots of tales from wonderous places all around the world and shared them with the kids.” 

Sherlock told her about some of those tales while they finished the snowman properly a while later. John handed him some coals and a carrot and a top hat and scarf. Rosie found some twigs that looked like hands and after a while their snowman was finished and Rosie stood in front of it in awe before Sherlock took her in his arms. 

“Weeks passed and after a while Frosty had to leave. The kids were very sad and didn’t want him to go because he had become their friend and so Frosty promised to be back next winter as soon as the first snow would arrive.” 

“What do you think of our Frosty then Rosie?”, John asked and stood beside the man he loved and his daughter. 

“Frosty!”, she screamed excited and laughed. 

“I had no idea you know the story of Frosty”, John teased Sherlock and the younger one laughed. 

“My parents told it to me like this every winter when I build a snowman.” 

John smiled at him and they stood here for a while before heading in again since it got dark. Mrs Holmes had watched them from the kitchen window and had taken some pictures as well to put them into their family album. She was happy for their sons. Both seemed to be happy and John truly was a nice guy. 

When they got inside all of the three froze and changed into some dry clothes before they all gathered in the living room to finally unpack their presents. The last one was a tiny one for Sherlock. Interested from whom it was and what was in it, he grabbed it and ripped the paper away. It was a small box and when he opened it, it was empty. Confused he saw up and found John kneeling in front of him. His brain stopped working when the doctor held up a small silver ring. 

“Sherlock. I don’t know what to give to you since all I have is already yours. I love you. I loved you for years and we want you to never go away again. Neither Rosie nor I. So I wanted to ask you if you want to do me the honour in sharing the rest of our lives, blogging and crime solving as small family. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you marry me?” 

Mrs Holmes was crying and her husband held her and smiled. Mycroft smiled as well, happy for his baby brother and the doctor who had become a good friend over the years. Sherlock only sat there, silent and with a shocked and unbelieving expression on his face. It was as if he hadn’t heard anything John had said and he was a bit worried, yet he had seen this expression before when he had asked him to be his best man. 

“Please talk to me this time”, he joked a bit, yet careful and after another silent moment Sherlock smiled and nodded, pressing his lips hurriedly against John’s. 

“So this is a yes?”, the doctor asked carefully after they separated again. 

“Yes you idiot”, he mumbled softly and both laughed. 

So this was a happy Christmas after all, Sherlock thought and he truly couldn’t be happier. When John slipped the silver band on his finger, the detective knew that his doctor would never leave him. Not as long as he was breathing and nothing could ever separate them again. No Moriarty. No Magnussen. No Mary. Not even their own stupid decisions and actions. Nothing because John was his and he was John’s. The detective and the blogger. Inseparable. 


End file.
